Hiltoph the Rogue
by Hiltoph
Summary: A troubled hegehog runs away from life. Co-authored with ZeroTH. Chapter 3, authored by Hiltoph, is up! Please Review!
1. Hiltoph's Intro

Hiltoph the Rouge  
  
Chapter One  
A Brief Introduction  
  
Ok, let me get a few things straight. This is a prequel to a story that has Hiltoph in it as a mercenary. This story is all about the tortured life Hiltoph lived and how he got is "powers". Some may find this story depressing, sad, violent, and some might even say romantically pleasing. With in the second chapter, you will find the way Hiltoph was created and tortured. You will also find out about his brothers. What happens next is a series of killings and escapes. I am just warning you now, this is not for some people. So, without further waiting, the chapter is done and you must wait for chapter 2, the birth of a monster. 


	2. Creation of a Monster BY HILTOPH

Hiltoph the Rouge  
  
Chapter 1  
The Creation of a Monster  
  
(We enter a dank, dark, place. A mad scientist enters)  
  
Zefo: Status check. How is the cloning process coming?  
  
Worker: Just fine, three clones of the subject "Piero" are done.  
  
Zefo: Perfect! Now, commence the mutations!  
  
(we now see 3 tubes, each with a hedgehog in them. Then each tube gets filled with light, energy, fire, water, lightening, and darkness. The clones are now mutated, one has skin and chunks of flesh ripped off. That one is Jecko. The other is missing every thing from his torso down. He is Montoze. But one isn't harmed at all.)  
  
Zefo: Just as I hoped, there all completely messed up in every way. What the hell, what's wrong with this one! (points to the unharmed hedgehog)  
  
Worker#2: Oh my god, what a monster!  
  
Zefo: Yes, but that won't matter. Release him from the tube. Try stabbing him workers.  
  
Worker#1 and #2: Yes sir. (They enter a button sequence to open the tube. Hiltoph is blacked out at the moment until now.  
  
Hiltoph: What the hell and I doing here? What is this power I feel within me? ( Just then the workers raise their daggers preparing to stab the freakish hedgehog.) Oh no you don't, I know what it is your will do. (Hiltoph levitates the daggers in the air, then the daggers go straight into the jugular veins of the workers. Blood is every where. ) So this is the power I feel.  
  
Zefo: Perfect! HAHAHA I knew he was gifted. Kill his brothers, hire some new henchmen, and commence further testing.  
  
Hiltoph: Not if I was your loyal partner would I do more testing. You BASTARD! (Hiltoph smashes open Jecko's and Montozes tubes and holds them in his arms before levitating off the ground and out of the building.) I'm leaving for good. I hope you go to hell!  
  
(Boom! With that Hiltoph used his ability to switch on a an emergency lever that wold set of a baby nuke stored deep inside the building to go off.)  
  
Hiltoph: We are alone in this world now. Everyone will try to kill us. We must kill, or be killed, until we find another way. (Hiltoph is flying away from the explosion.)  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hiltoph: So what do you think. It had better be good (eyes turn creepy blue.) Just one thing, ZeroTH will be co-authoring the chapters now, and I think he is making the next chapter. Well, that's it. 


	3. Enter Zero BY ZEROTH

Hiltoph the Rogue  
  
Chapter 2  
Enter Zero  
  
By ZeroTH  
  
Hey there, all! It's me, Zero! Along with SIHS, Bio-Experiment, and SA3, I'll be co-authoring this story. I hope that this story will get some attention. This is Hiltoph's first story on FF.net, so.give him some criticism for improvement if needed, K? Here's the second chapter of HILTOPH THE ROGUE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Night. We see a house, all the windows turned on. Looks peaceful enough)  
  
(CRASH)  
  
???: ZERO!!!  
  
(OK, maybe not. A dark blue hedgehog dashes out of the house, followed by a red female hedgehog)  
  
Girl Hedgehog: ZERO, HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Zero: Hey, I was just having some fun!  
  
(Suddenly, an orange light streams across Zero's face)  
  
Zero: What the...  
  
(Switch scenes. We see A black hedgehog with a red trenchcoat, green gloves, and red shoes flying across the night, with two other hedgehogs with horrible mutations. Hiltoph, along with Jecko and Montoze, land on a hill, miles away from the destruction that they left behind. Hiltoph looks in the distance, where he sees the smoke from the lab...)  
  
Hiltoph: ...  
  
(He turns toward his two 'brothers', and sits down. He feels their necks)  
  
Hiltoph: Still alive...thank god...  
  
(Suddenly, his ear twitches. He turns his head around, and stands up. His eyes glow a creepy blue color)  
  
Hiltoph: Who is it...that disturbs me?  
  
(Switch scenes to Zero and the red hedgehog, Exe. It looks like Exe got dressed in a hurry-her clothes are all wrinkled)  
  
Exe: What did you see, anyway?  
  
Zero: Orange light. Looked like a comet or something...  
  
(Suddenly, a black blur jumps out of the shadows, and tackles Zero)  
  
Zero: OOMPH!!  
  
Exe: Zero!!  
  
(Zero and the black figure roll on the ground, Zero trying to pry his attacker off. He eventually does so, and stands up, facing the black figure. It was Hiltoph)  
  
Zero: What the heck? Who are you?!  
  
Hiltoph: The name's Hiltoph. Are you working for Zefo?!  
  
Exe: Who's Zefo?  
  
Zero: We don't know anyone by the name of Zefo.  
  
Hiltoph: LIAR!! You don't look like normal hedgehogs...I can sense that you're not like the other hedgehogs here! Just like me! You ARE working for him!!  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
(Hiltoph growls, and lunges for Zero...)  
  
///////////  
  
It cliffhangy enough? The next Chapter will be authored by Hiltoph, so...I'll see you in Chapter 4!  
  
~Zero 


	4. Partnership and Death BY HILTOPH

Chap 4  
  
Hiltoph the Rouge: Partnership and death.  
  
Hiltoph: (the author not the character) Umm. Sorry this story has been delayed a lot because of other reasons beyond. OK, OK, I have an attention span the size of Cosmo or Timmy Turner. I got to writing it now though. Now lets begin.  
  
Hiltoph: (the character not the author) Well tell me are you working for Zefo or not. I will not hesitate to kill you. See how my eyes are blue? That means I'm pretty pissed of now and my psychic energy is strong.  
  
Exe: Zefo, who the hell is he?  
  
Zero: Yeah, First we come to see what that light was, then you attack me. I promise we are not with Zefo though. We really don't know who he is.  
  
Jecko: (faintly) pain. can't hold on much longer. Kill me now.  
  
Hiltoph: No. Hold on Jecko, be strong.  
  
Exe: What, who are these two others?  
  
Hiltoph: My brothers. Sorry about attacking you guys. I'm Hiltoph, who are you?  
  
Zero: Zero.  
  
Exe: Exe. I would like to know, but I first we have to help your brothers, especially the many colored one. What is his name.  
  
Hiltoph: Jecko, and the one that looks like me but with no legs is Montoze. Please help, and I thought you said no questions.  
  
Zero: Sorry. hey, Exe, do you have any life support packs?  
  
Exe. Yeah, I have just two left. (Exe pulls out 2 injection needles that is that color of a deep blood red.) Here guys.  
  
Montoze and Jecko: (groan and inject the needle in their legs.)  
  
Hiltoph: Oh my God, they are actually healing, I can sense it in them. OK, now I'll talk about what happened. (Hiltoph tells Exe and Zero all about Zefo, the torturing, and how they came to be.  
  
Exe: Oh, that's awful. We will help and join your party. You could need some help. I bet everyone from Peach Creek, to Dimsdale will know about you. You will be treated as outlaws.  
  
Zero: Yeah, we will help. Maybe we'll help the author of this story too. It is obvious he will stick the Fairly Odd Parents in the story.  
  
Hiltoph: (the author) Hey you gave away my surprise you stupid hegehog.  
  
20 feet away, we see Mr. Crocker with an Artic Magnum Sniper Rifle aimed right at Jecko' head.  
  
Mr. Crocker: That is gonna be one less Mutant to deal with. It will make Zefo pay me big too. (pulls the trigger.)  
  
Hiltoph: (the author) What, didn't I mention there will be death in this story? 


End file.
